


Голова кругом

by Puhospinka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну, конечно, все у них случилось не тогда, а позже, но началось именно тут. И комната из «его» превратилось в «нашу». Когда Шишидо так назвал ее впервые при Атобе, тот приподнял левую бровь, смешно наморщил нос и пробормотал: «Ничего не хочу об этом знать». Слабак. Зато с тех пор можно быть уверенным, что ночью никто не вломится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голова кругом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakalaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/gifts).



> Для Лаки, потому что она хотела "Шишидо снизу. И то, что Отори нежная зефирка. До определенного момента. А потом возбужденный лось. а разница в росте — 12 см, а в весе — 10 кг".
> 
> Автор на заявку дрочил больше, чем на реализацию, простите.  
> И спасибо котику Хааноэль.

Дом Атобе был похож на самого Атобе и временами бесил до чертиков. Какого хрена в нем столько комнат, почему он такой большой и кем надо быть, чтобы получать от всего этого удовольствие. Впрочем, любимая комната у Шишидо была. Ну как, любимая. Поначалу она просто не бесила, а потом стала нравиться. И даже стала считаться «его» — угловая, с огромным окном, выходящим на корты, близко от входной двери — то есть, относительно близко. 

И что важно, комната понравилась Чотаро. Сразу, еще только когда он побывал тут первый раз. Шишидо мрачно пнул сумку, и она проехалась по гладкому, начищенному до блеска полу, уткнувшись в край пушистого ковра, а Чотаро посмотрел укоризненно. 

— Сдохнешь, пока сюда доковыляешь, — проворчал Шишидо — после тренировки путь даже сюда казался бесконечным. 

— Мне кажется, мы быстро дошли, Шишидо-сан, — сказал Чотаро и подошел к окну. А потом широко распахнул глаза и почти прижался носом к стеклу. 

Шишидо довольно хмыкнул и развалился на кровати. 

— Если хочешь, — небрежно сказал он, но в горле предательски пересохло, — можем ночевать тут вместе.

Чотаро кинул на него долгий взгляд, а потом мягко улыбнулся и кивнул. В целом, пришел тогда к выводу Шишидо, нормальный у Атобе дом. 

Ну, конечно, все у них случилось не тогда, а позже, но началось именно тут. И комната из «его» превратилось в «нашу». Когда Шишидо так назвал ее впервые при Атобе, тот приподнял левую бровь, смешно наморщил нос и пробормотал: «Ничего не хочу об этом знать». Слабак. Зато с тех пор можно быть уверенным, что ночью никто не вломится.

Правда, ночевки в доме Атобе подразумевали, что они сутками принимают участие в развлечениях хозяина. Обычно это был теннис или прослушивание Вагнера. Иногда Атобе совмещал эти два занятия, и тогда над кортами разносился «Полет валькирий». Или ему приходило в голову убить всех в тренажерном зале. Или он решал, что всем нужна теория тенниса. В последний раз Шишидо сорвал голос, объясняя Атобе, что идея — говно, но этот подлый трус использовал запрещенный прием — привлек к сотрудничеству Чотаро, а с ним у Шишидо никогда не получалось по-настоящему спорить. В любом случае, усталость, постоянное желание спать и дурацкие идеи Атобе сильно досаждали. Особенно сейчас, когда появился Чотаро. 

Они плелись по широкому коридору, стены которого были увешаны пейзажами, с одной мыслью — упасть и проспать хотя бы пару часов. После шестичасовой тренировки они так устали, что даже не хотелось есть. Чотаро тер глаза и время от времени встряхивал еще влажными после душа волосами, Шишидо чувствовал себя не лучше.

Комната встретила их застеленной кроватью и безупречной чистотой, хотя на тренировку они сегодня собирались, как на пожар, разбрасывая вещи и спотыкаясь друг о друга. Шишидо отчаянно зевнул, а Чотаро осторожно обнял его со спины и уткнулся носом в макушку.

— Ммм, — Шишидо позволил себе расслабиться ненадолго, откидываясь назад и чувствуя сведенными лопатками тепло груди Чотаро. Застеленная кровать манила.

— Полежим? — уха коснулось теплое дыхание, и Шишидо кивнул.

До кровати они добрались на заплетающихся ногах и свалились, почти не размыкая объятий. Потом еще какое-то время возились, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, наконец, затихли. От Чотаро пахло клубничным шампунем и чистотой, и Шишидо уткнулся ему в шею.

***

Он проснулся, и в первый миг не мог сориентироваться, где находится. Над головой белел потолок, украшенный цветочной лепниной, к боку прижимался Чотаро и крепко спал.

Шишидо скосил глаза на часы — монстр из лакированного высотой от пола до потолка сиял начищенным циферблатом и латинскими цифрами. По всем признакам часы должны были немилосердно тикать и громыхать в положенное время, но эти оказались тихими, как Кабаджи на прогулке. «Новодел, — как-то наморщил нос Атобе. — Внутри сплошная электроника». Ну, Шишидо все устраивало. И судя по всему, пару часов они продрыхли.

Шишидо перевернулся набок и посмотрел на Чотаро. Густые темные ресницы подрагивали, бросая тени под веками, губы были чуть приоткрыты, а опущенные уголки придавали ему вид одновременно серьезный и трогательный.

Шишидо провел пальцем по шее, обрисовывая контур сбившейся набок цепочки с крестиком. Чотаро сонно отозвался, и это движение откликнулось щемящим теплом в груди. Шишидо сонно моргнул и прижался губами к теплому виску, быстро целуя. Колючее, больное счастье до боли сжимало ребра и не давало вздохнуть. 

Чотаро был как солнце — Шишидо шевелил губами, беззвучно проговаривая его имя, и скользил по щеке, по подбородку короткими поцелуями, пока не затих, слушая, как стучит собственное сердце. Он такой дурак. Влюбленный дурак, который сходит с ума, глядя, как Чотаро просто спит.

Его тонкие спортивные шорты задрались, ткань смялась в районе паха и сейчас обтягивала полувозбужденный член, собираясь складками у самой промежности. Шишидо тронул ладонью предплечья и провел по гладкой коже вниз, до самой кисти. Усталость сгинула без следа, он рассеяно водил указательным пальцем по бедру Чотаро, с каждым движением забираясь все ближе к промежности.

А потом Чотаро проснулся.

Потянулся, распуская руки, и Шишидо охнул, когда Чотаро навалился на него, отчаянно зевая в шею и обнимая за плечи. Твою мать. От еще сонного взгляда с поволокой из-под опущенных ресниц сначала бросило в жар, потом в холод, а потом голова пошла кругом.

— Ммм, Шишидо-сан, — Чотаро улыбался по-прежнему рассеянно, но на скулах розовел румянец. 

— Чего?

— Сделайте так еще раз? — последние слова Чотаро почти прошептал, смущенно уткнувшись Шишидо куда-то в грудь.

— Так? — Шишидо провел от колена до бедра ладонью, нырнул пальцами в промежности и задел член, а Чотаро судорожно выдохнул.

— Д-д-да.

Засмеявшись, Шишидо приподнялся на локте и, глядя Чотаро в глаза, медленно провел указательным пальцем по уже твердому члену. Чотаро лежал, широко распахнув глаза, и Шишидо потянулся, ткнулся лицом в ложбинку между ключиц, лизнул теплую кожу и зажмурился, когда Чотаро тяжело задышал и обвил руками за шею, прижимаясь теснее. Шишидо заскользил ладонями по животу, и Чотаро тихо выдохнул, сгибая ногу в колене и закидывая на Шишидо. Горячая тяжесть бедра придавила к постели, а еще шорты Чотаро окончательно задрались, и Шишидо видел часть покрытой золотистыми волосами мошонки. 

Чотаро крупно вздрогнул, когда Шишидо сунул пальцы под ткань и потрогал гладкое местечко у основания члена, переходящее в яички.

— Шишидо-сан, — Чотаро смотрел умоляюще, и Шишидо прижался к паху тыльной стороной ладони, потер мягкую мошонку, уже влажную то ли от пота, то ли от смазки. 

Собственный член стоял колом, и Шишидо взял руку Чотаро, положил себе на пах и хорошенько надавил. Тот с коротким всхлипом уронил голову ему на плечо, втянул в воздух; плечи содрогались, и Шишидо самого трясло без остановки.

Момент, когда ореховые глаза Чотаро начали темнеть, Шишидо пропустил. Его медленно затягивало в горящий взгляд, до онемения между сведенными лопатками, до головокружения и пересохших губ. Когда Чотаро навалился, вжимаясь твердым членом в живот, волна жара прокатилась по телу от пальцев на ногах до кончиков ресниц. Шершавая ладонь легла бедро, нырнуло под шорты, и пальцы сжали ягодицу, оттягивая в сторону.

— Будет хорошо, Шишидо-сан, вам будет хорошо, — прошептал он.

Шишидо жадно ловил плывущий взгляд, да черт, у него самого, наверное, такой же, и это круто, так круто. Он не мог решить, что больше заводит — вот такой Чотаро, напряженный, возбужденный и отчаянный, или то, что это он, Шишидо, делает его таким.

Горячий воздух тек в горло расплавленным металлом, и Шишидо захлебнулся, когда жёсткие пальцы подцепили резинку шорт потянули вниз вместе с трусами. Шелковое покрывало отозвалось холодным прикосновением, и колючие мурашки покрыли, кажется, даже живот. Шишидо попытался сбросить трусы к лодыжкам, но те лишь сильнее перекрутились на коленях. 

Чотаро отпрянул, рывком становясь на колени, и от его взгляда Шишидо размазывало по этому сраному холодному покрывалу. Собственный член блестел набухшей от смазки головкой, устье разомкнулось, выжимая несколько крупных капель, когда Чотаро поддел свои шорты и быстрыми круговыми движениями стянул их сначала к коленям, а потом вообще сбросил. Мелькнул длинный толстый член в обрамлении курчавых светлых волос, качнулись яички, а Шишидо без остановки облизывал пересохшие губы. Взгляд Чотаро темнел все больше, и головокружение засасывало словно в омут — Шишидо отчаянно потерся лодыжкой о голое бедро, а потом вспомнил.

— Чотаро, чертова смазка. Она в моих…

— Шортах, — закончил Чотаро и сунул руку в карман своих штанов.

Открывал он флакон медленно и аккуратно, старательно, контролируя каждое движение, а Шишидо не мог оторвать взгляда от капелек пота, выступивших над изломом светлых бровей. Когда Чотаро плеснул себе в руку смазку и судорожно, резко провел ладонью вдоль члена, в животе брызнуло жидким огнем.

Шишидо приподнял ноги, пытаясь избавиться от штанов, и охнул, когда Чотаро мягко надавил, прижимая колени к груди. Его взгляд из пронзительного превратился в плывущий, словно подернутый дымкой, белая кожа на груди и животе порозовела от прилившей крови, а скользкий член мазнул по ягодицам, задев раскрытый вход. От этого прикосновения ступни сладко свело, кровь прилила сначала к голове, потом — к паху, а Чотаро вдруг уронил голову Шишидо на плечо и глухо сказал:

— Шишидо-сан, — его член уперся в задний проход, надавил, раздвигая стенки, и Шишидо выбросил руки вперед, обхватывая Чотаро за шею, пережидая первую боль. — Я больше… — член скользнул глубже, и задница пылала от боли. — …не могу.

Последние слова он выдохнул, вставляя до конца, и мир Шишидо — узкий маленький мирок, ограниченный руками Чотаро, его членом и искаженным от удовольствия лицом: ко лбу прилипли влажные пряди — перемешался, словно кусочки мозаики, а потом сложился в одно бесконечное полотно.

Первое движение бедер, шлепок яиц о задранную задницу с разведенными ягодицами выломали Шишидо из транса. Боль протянулась изнутри до сжавшихся кольцом мышц, от бесконечных, резких движений сзади все горело, и температура поднималась все выше и выше, пока Шишидо не стало казаться, что он тонет в янтаре глаз, плавится вместе с Чотаро, его хриплым дыханием и густым, вязким и бешеным взглядом, что он.

Движение бедер становились все резче, быстрее, шлепки отдавались в ушах, на кончиках пальцев и в головке члена, и каждый раз Шишидо казалось — слишком хорошо, он больше не сможет. Каменно-твердый ствол входил в него уже не до конца, Чотаро, нависнув на руках, теперь двигал только бедрами — мелко-мелко, плечи бугрились напряженными мышцами, по шее стекала капля пота, а Шишидо цеплялся за Чотаро и подавался ему навстречу, вышибая из себя остатки воздуха — чтобы ему ни на минуту не пришло в голову сдерживаться, чтобы он вдруг — вдруг! — не остановился.

Движения Чотаро стали беспорядочными и отчаянными, Шишидо гладил его по мокрой спине, жмурился и сжимался вокруг члена, а потом член в заднице словно увеличился в размерах, растягивая еще сильнее, а потом внутренности наполнились теплом, в ушах стоял протяжный хриплый стон, от которого вдоль позвоночника закрутилась спираль оргазма. И Шишидо отключился, вскидывая бедра и кончая, заливая спермой живот Чотаро.

Член в заднем проходя начал обмякать, между ягодиц потекло, пощипывая растянутые края, а Чотаро рухнул Шишидо на грудь. Опуская затекшие ноги, Шишидо молча гладил по влажным волосам Чотаро, вдыхал его запах и прижимал к себе. В горле стоял комок, не давая сказать ни слово, а потом Чотаро приподнялся на локте, и бережно провел указательным пальцем Шишидо по лицу. Отчаянно сведя брови, он смотрел с такой мягкой нежностью, что ком в горле Шишидо вспухал, становясь все больше. 

— Шишидо-сан, — член выскользнул, оставляя после себя ощущение растянутости и ноющую пустоту, — Шишидо-сан.

Чотаро его целовал — короткими, отрывистыми поцелуями, едва касаясь губами кожи. Может быть, у него тоже был ком. И Шишидо тянулся, подставляясь под поцелуи, гладил Чотаро по спине, трогал гладкие ягодицы и скользил пальцами по копчику.

Они затихли, уютно, переплетясь ногами, когда затихло последнее эхо оргазма. Чертово шелковое одеяло сбилось в ком, превратив постель в развороченное гнездо. А еще Шишидо начал подозревать, что им обоим будет очень неловко перед горничной. С другой стороны, одеяло можно сжечь, в доме полно каминов, хм…

— Мы не будем ничего сжигать, Шишидо-сан, — сонно, но твердо сказал Чотаро, и Шишидо усмехнулся, а потом легонько поддел его по носу.

— Ладно, — ответил он, — ладно, как скажешь.

Чотаро смешно наморщился и едва слышно чихнул, а потом почесал кончик носа о руку Шишидо.

А тот скосил глаза на часы — до вечерней тренировки еще полно времени. Жечь постельное белье они будут потом. Когда немного поспят. Шишидо нащупал угол покрывала, дернул хорошенько, и накрылся вместе с Чотаро. 

Главное, чтобы никто не пришел будить. Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не избавятся от улик. Засыпая, Шишидо чувствовал тяжесть прижавшегося к нему Чотаро, слушал его тихое дыхание и перебирал светлые пряди на затылке. 

Повезло ему. Охренеть, как повезло. Ладно, Чотаро с ним тоже.


End file.
